


A Bed for the Night

by gregknowshisshit



Series: Grow to Love [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Eventual Romance, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregknowshisshit/pseuds/gregknowshisshit
Summary: Following the party at Danny's, Steve is staying over when little Charlie has an accident. Uncle Steve and Daddy Danno are there to help though, and when the events lead to them sharing a bed, neither of them can really complain.





	A Bed for the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.. just two quick things! 1. The ending to this isn't the best, but I had to finish it somehow :'), 2. I think everyone here may be a little out of character, but it worked for this oneshot, and the series as a whole :P Read on my friends, I hope you enjoy it! :)

When Steve decided to stay over at Danny's following the party, the last thing that he expected to be woken up by was a tiny voice and the creak of his door opening. He squinted against the light coming from the corridor as he rolled over to face the door and saw the petite figure of Charlie in the doorway.

"U-Uncle St-Steve?" Charlie's shaky voice called out from the doorway.

"Right here, buddy. You have a bad dream, need tucking back in bed?" Steve asked gently, walking over to the boy and picking him up. It was only then that he felt the wetness of Charlie's pants as they rested on his hip and he sighed quietly.

"You have a little accident, buddy?" He asked again, beginning to rock the kid in his arms as the blonde boy started crying in response to the question.

"That's okay, it's okay. Ssh, everyone has accidents, it's alright."

"M-M-My new bed. I-I ruined it! D-Daddy Danno wi-will be mad." Charlie cried into Steve's shoulder, clutching onto the man tightly.

"No buddy, no it's alright. I promise you didn't ruin your bed, okay? We've just gotta clean it up and it'll be good as new. So you've got nothing to worry about, okay bud?"

"Y-You promise?"

"I promise, little guy. I tell you what, how about we go and see him? He won't mind, and maybe he'll even make us some of his special hot chocolate. That sound good?" Steve soothed Charlie, who nodded with a small sniffle as he rubbed his eyes with a balled up fist. 

They headed to the blonde man's bedroom, Steve tiptoeing in and shaking Danny's arm as he lay sleeping in his bed.

"Danno? Wake up, Danno.." He whispered, being met with a groan from the sleeping man.

"I swear to god, Steven, if you've woken me up for a case on our day off, I'm going to kill you." Danny warned, his voice muffled by the pillow as he remained faced sideways with his eyes closed.

"It's not a case. Charlie had a little accident in his bed, and he's a bit upset and wanted to see his daddy." Steve explained quietly, still gently rocking the boy in his arms, which gained Danny's attention as the man switched on the light by his bed and immediately sat up. 

"You okay Charlie, babe?" He asked hurriedly, holding his arms out for the boy as Steve carefully handed him over.

"I-I wet my new bed, Daddy." Charlie whimpered, his eyes tearing up again and a few lone tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Hey, there's no need to cry, babe. It was just an accident, we can fix it. How about we get you all cleaned up, and then you can sleep in daddy's bed tonight?" Danny smiled softly, kissing Charlie's head and standing up from the bed with him.

"Can Uncle Steve sleep too?" The child asked innocently, looking between the two men, who stared at each other unsure for a moment before Steve smiled at Charlie and nodded.

"Sure buddy, I'll stay too. Danno, I'll go strip his bed down, you get him changed and into your bed, and I'll meet you in the kitchen in 10, okay?" Steve commanded, military organisation head on as he left the room without even waiting for an answer from Danny.

Ten minutes later, Steve was knelt shoving the soiled sheets into the washing machine, when Danny walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Hey, you want anything to eat or drink? Apparently a certain someone promised Charlie I'd make him hot chocolate." Danny asked Steve, smiling slightly as the man gave him a sheepish grin.

"What can I say, I'm a pushover when it comes to Gracie and Charlie. I couldn't just sit there and watch him crying, I thought my heart was gonna snap in two." Steve pouted at Danny, turning the machine on and going to stand by his friend as he made the warm drinks.

"I know what you mean. I wish they weren't so damn adorable sometimes, it makes real parenting pretty hard to do. Thanks for helping him though, Steve. He's had a few issues wetting the bed and he's always embarrassed, I think it calmed him a little seeing that you weren't gonna laugh at him or something."

"Sure thing, Danno. I'd never let either of the kids think I wasn't there to help, no matter what."

"Well, he really loves you for it. Sorry about the sleeping in my bed thing, though. Like I say, he really loves you a lot."

"I'm not complaining. Surprised it hasn't happened yet honestly, what with us being everyone's favourite unmarried-married couple." Steve laughed lightly, to which Danny flashed him a grin.

"Well, with your control issues I'd be too scared that you'd be hogging the comforter and invading my side of the bed." 

"Would it matter that I was in your side of the bed if we were together?" Steve asked breathily, taking a step closer to Danny so their bodies were almost touching.

"I guess.. I could deal with that.." Danny replied, his eyes flitting between looking at Steve's eyes and his lips, his breathing speeding up as the taller man got closer still. 

Danny licked his lips, and Steve took that as his invitation to finally close the gap between them, kissing his partner passionately as he pushed him against the kitchen counter, hands quickly roaming over Danny's shirt and going to pull it off, before the shorter man stopped him.

"Ste-Steve we- Jesus- We can't do this now. Charlie's waiting. Tomorrow. I promise. Fuck, that was hot."

"Tomorrow. Yeah. Tomorrow, okay." Steve nodded, still breathing harshly as he looked down at the flushed face of the blonde man who was smiling up at him before starting to laugh. 

"What? I can't be that bad, it only lasted 10 seconds.."

"No it's just- Talk about bad timing. For a detective and a navy SEAL, you'd have thought we could've figured this out earlier." Danny giggled, Steve only rolling his eyes and smiling fondly at the man.

"Come on, you goofball. Let's get this drink to Charlie and go back to bed. You're gonna need your energy for tomorrow, remember?" Steve winked, grinning as Danny simply took his hand and dragged him upstairs once again, both of them looking forward to the following day, and their future together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you leave kudos, I'll love you forever, and please comment to let me know what you thought, or any little fluffy/hurt/comfort scenarios you'd like for me to add to this series! I need some prompts :P Thank you always :)


End file.
